Paybacks a titch
by AnimeGirl2007
Summary: It's the begining of Harry's 7th year and yet again there is a new teacher. But what happens when the knew teacher is one of Snape's old students, a muggle born. And she's not going to take any of his crap. AU The end of the 6th book didn't happen.
1. snape

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical August day, just one week before that students would return to Hogwarts. Sitting at a fairly large table in the center of the main hall, were all of the teachers discussing the upcoming year. The sunlight from the magically enchanted cealling radiated threw the room and seemed to make the old headmaster glow when he stood to speak. "Quite down everyone. I have a surprise for you all. If things go as planned over the next week we are going to have another teacher this year."

Upon hearing this a man with long dark greasy hair lifted his head. Looking straight at the headmaster he voiced the question that was on everybodys'' minds, "What class is this new teacher going to teach. For once in seven years we aren't short staffed?"

"Calm down Severus. I haven't worked all the kinks out yet, but it will be a branch off of the muggle studies program. It is voluntary for all first threw fifth years, however it is going to be mandatory for all sixth and seventh years." The head master said looking at the pale 'Dark Arts' teacher.

The next person to speak up was the transfiguration teacher Minerva McGonagall. "Who will this new teacher be Albus?"

"Ah Minerva, Yes. An old Hogwarts student actually." he said smiling down at her, his eyes twinkling threw his half moon glasses. "An former griffendor actually you'll be happy to know. Spent the last six years training to be an aroar, while working for the ministry. Seems though to have taken an interest to being a teacher. But that is unfortunately all I can say, like I said it isn't definent yet." With that said Professor Dumbledor sat down and continued to idly chat with the other teacher while finishing up his lunch before they all headed back to their respective offices.

On the way out he pulled the 'Dark Arts' teacher aside, "Severus, would you please follow me I must speak to you in private?" Nodding his head barely Professor Snape followed the head master to his office in silence. Upon entering he was motioned to sit in the seat opposite of Dumbledors'. "Severus, we have a dilemma. You see, the schedule for your seventh years DADA class puts Slitherin and Griffendor together. I know we have done this before but after all the hostilities that occurred last year between them, I am giving you an assistant to help take care of that particular class."

"The new teacher?" Snape asked with venom dripping off the words.

"Yes. But just for that class, and you will still be in complete control. I thought it would be nice having an extra set of hands helping keep the students from fighting. Besides I figured with a former Griffendor and a Slitherin working together it might show that they don't need to be so hostile towards one another."

"Of course head master. Is their anything else?"

"No, you may go."

"Thank you head master." And with that The professor walked out of the office with his robes flowing behind him.

ONE WEEK LATER

The rain was coming down hard as all the former students all entered the main hall and took their seats. In just a few minutes the first years would all be entering to be sorted. Not a word however had been mentioned about the new teacher since the meeting one week ago.

After the slew of first years were sorted, the headmaster walked up to the podium and raised his arms to get everybodys attention. "Everyone, if I may have a moment of your time before the feast begins. This year we are going to be having an extra class for all of the sixth and seventh years. Now don't worry about books or supplies of any sort, none will be needed. It will however take up part of your free time." He smiled as everyone of the upper clansmen groaned. "Now, now it really isn't going to be that bad. In fact I very much think you will rather enjoy it. Not only does it sound like a fun class, but the new teacher is a rather energetic and fun person. And yes I did say new teacher."

The noise in the hall grew as all the students began to discuss what this new class could be. But all became quit as the doors opened and a young woman no mare then twenty-three or twenty-four walked in. Professor Snape watched her as she walked up the center isle towards the head master, knowing that she looked familiar.

_Flash back._

_Snape walked around the dreary dungeon classroom as all the students brewed their _

_potions, and as usual his attention repeatedly went back to the same student. It was a young girl in her seventh year. She had dirty blonde hair that was halfway pulled back into a clip. She moved her long bangs out of the way exposing her green eyes._

_Snape always seemed to be drawn to her and he knew exactly why. It was because she reminded him of the one person he ever truly cared for. Lilly Evens. This young girl was amazing at everything she did. She was the best in almost all of her classes, except for potions but there she was only a close second._

_He knew it was wrong to want a student the way he did because she was still just a young girl._

'_But she's not just a girl. She is a young woman now.' his mind argued._

'_She is a student, it isn't allowed. And she is a muggle born. It could never happen.' The more rational part of his mind argued back._

'_Only for another month will she be a student. And Lilly was a muggle born.'_

_He knew that he would go crazy if his mind continued on this path so shaking those thoughts he brought his attention back to the class. More specifically the girl standing less then a foot in front of him._

"_Miss Clark, what are you doing out of your seat?" Snape asked trying to cover his surprised._

"_My potion is done Professor." She said with a smile as she slipped a small vile into his hand, brushing her fingers against his. She turned around and went back to her seat to begin cleaning up her lab station._

"_Figures the muddblode would be the first to finish." A slitherin boy said electing a round of laughter from all the other Slitherins. It also managed to put Snape in an awkward position. He saw Jena look up at him expecting him to say something to quite down all the Slitherin. He however just turned away acting as if he hadn't heard anything. The next thing he heard was the door close and when he turned around he saw that Jena had left._

End flashback.

"I'm sorry for being late professor. I was held up at Hogsmade." She said hugging Professor Dumbledor.

He turned her around to face all the students. "Everyone this is your new teacher, Professor Clark." Everyone clapped mostly in shock. The girl before them wasn't what they were expecting because she didn't look like any teacher they had ever had. She had light dirty blonde hair stopping just at the bottom of her shoulder blade and startling green eyes. She was very young and pretty with her fair features. She was also very small, height wise as well as width wise. And the cloths she wore weren't what a teacher would usually wear. Under her traveling cloak she donned a pair of hip hugger cargo pants and a unbuttoned button up black dress shirt with a black tank underneath.

After being directed to the only open seat, which was left beside severus, she sat down and waited for the headmaster to finish his speech. Upon hearing the end she, along with everyone else, clapped. She then proceeded to quietly eat her dinner, only speaking to the other teachers when they initiated conversations with her. Most of them consisting of how they where happy to have her and how she was so young to be a teacher.

As dinner wrapped up and all the students and teachers left the great hall she tapped her old potions master on the shoulder and smiled when he turned to her. "So I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow." Her smile however began to falter slightly when her glared at her.

"I do hope you realize that in this class you will not be teaching and that you will just be an assistant." he sneered.

"Yes of course. I understand completely." she said nodding her head as he turned to stalk off with Miss Clark making a face at his back.


	2. first day

**Disclaimer: Ok if I owned HP do you think i would be writing this stuff here. Heck no. I'd be putting this in the book.**

**AN/ Ok so i made a tiny mistake in the last chapter. I forgot to mention that this will be a Snape/OC story. And it is rated M for a reason. There will be several adult situations later on. Yay smut. Any who i'll stop boring you now. On with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

NEXT DAY.

Professor Snape walked into his classroom several minutes before class began, only to be met by a shocking sight. Off to the side near the front of the room there was a small table with neat stacks of parchment and a quill on it and a young girl behind it. It wasn't that that shocked him as much as what the girl was wearing.

She was donned in a pair of black low ridder suit pants with thin white vertical lines going down her legs. Her top was an unbuttoned suit jacket to match the pants, with a white tank under it. She had her hair loosely pulled back into a bun, held in-place by only a small clip.

He watch as she tilted her head slightly to the side as she scribbled something down. He cleared his throat to get her attention which he was given when she looked up at him through her thin framed glasses with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Professor Snape. Good morning." she said standing up and making her 'desk' neater then it already was.

"I don't remember you wearing glasses Miss Clark." he stated as he walked to the front of the classroom.

"Professor." she said as she continued to organize her 'desk'.

"What?" he asked expecting her to ask him a question.

"It's Professor Clark, not Miss Clark." she said as she removed her glasses and put them in a small case. "And I just started wearing them. To read and such."

He just glared at her and began to shuffle through his own papers. "So I suppose that you would like to know what your duties in this class are." he stated more then asked.

"Well I suppose that..." she began before being cut off.

"Of course you suppose you silly little girl." Snape snapped. "I'm sure you have heard that Mr. Longbottom is in this class. He shall be your charge." he said as Jena wrote down everything he was saying.

"Are there any other duties that I have?" she asked not looking up.

"Yes. You will sit there and be quite. Do not interfere. If in any circumstances, however unlikely that is, I should need your help I will ask for it. This class will be run my way and I don't want you to think that any changes will be made for you. And would like you to take another thought on your wardrobe." He said with his voice slowly rising.

Jena just looked down at her out fit and then looked quizzically up at him. "What's wrong with my outfit? I think I look nice."

Severus rolled his eyes at her and clasped his hands together. "For starters, your top is low-cut, your pants are to low and show your midriff, and you aren't wearing any robes. When you are working with young boys you should censor the cloths you wear. I don't need any of my students going home and telling their parents I let my assistant dress like some common street walker."

"You really don't like me do you. And as far as what I am wearing I was planning on buttoning the jacket before class, I'm just more comfortable this way. And since this is the only class I have that I am not going to be doing a lot of physical activity in the headmaster said that I don't need to wear any robes. Beside you don't _let_ me do anything. I do what I want and not what I am told to do."

At this Snape raised one eyebrow. "Really. Well if I remember correctly you were the most well behaved students in the school, doing whatever everyone told you to do. Isn't that right Head Girl?"

"Well, I got tired of people always walking all over me." she said plopping down in her seat and buttoning her jacket.

Before he was given a chance to say anything a group of Slitherins entered the room to take their seats. Among them was a tall boy with blonde hair and a pointed face. He made an effort to sit as close as he could to Jena. She went back to her writing trying to ignore all the glances he was making at her.

After several minute of this she became irritated and quietly began to talk with him. "Excuse me. Your name is Malfoy right?" she asked getting a nod in response not missing his smirk. "Well then Mr. Malfoy I think Professor Snape would be appreciative if you would spend more time listening to him then looking at me." she said slightly loader so everyone could hear her.

"Is there a question Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked giving Jena a death glare.

"No Sir."

LATER THAT DAY.

All the seventh year Slitherins and Griffondors walked into a large room with wood floors and a high ceiling. Gathering in their usual groups they began to talk amongst themselves. Everything was at ease until a cold voice interrupted the conversation of four Griffondors.

"What a laugh, more muggle classes. Hey Granger this should be an easy A for someone like you huh?"

"Shut it Malfoy" a tall redhead said stepping in front of a girl with long curly hair.

"Okay everybody, settle down." Professor Clark said walking in with a clipboard in hand . "Okay, I'm going to do role call before putting you in your assigned groups. Granger, Hermione." she said waiting for a response. When she got it she continued down the list until she got to a certain name. "Malfoy, Draco." she said lowering the clipboard waiting for a response.

"Right here Professor." he said with a smirk on his face.

'_Man I was hoping I wouldn't have him this early in the morning.' _she thought grimly. That was until she decided to put him in his place.

"Yeah. Nobody likes a kiss up Mr. Malfoy." she said a smirk spreading across her face as his slipped, gaining several snickers primarily from the Grifindors. "Ok I am going to put you into groups of four. Two snakes and two lions in each."

"Can't we just pick our own groups. I mean we all know who we get along best with." said a girl with short black hair and a pug face.

"No." was the short answer to_ that_ question. "Now I am not going to be foolish enough to believe that you are all best friends, but, in the real world you will have to uh, hm, _work _with people that you don't get along with." she said really meaning 'deal with', but figured saying 'work' would be more of a teacher thing to say.

"Or you could just become a death eater and kill everyone you don't like." Said a dark haired boy in Griffindor robes.

"I hope that wasn't directed at any specific classmate Mr. Potter." she said shaking her head and looking down at her clipboard with a smile on her face. "Like I was saying. I know from personal experience that you will have to work with people you don't like and depend on them. So I plan on making sure that happens in here." she said looking up. "Now, Miss Granger, Miss Parkinsons Mr. Zabini and Mr. Longbottom if you'd please. Yes just stand over there.

She continued until almost everybody was paired. The groups were as follows: Finnigin, Crabe, Goyal, and Boons(1), then there was Weasley, Potter, Johnson, and Mathews.(2) The only one not paired up was Malfoy.

"Alright. So since we don't have much time and you don't have any gym cloths we are just going to do some small trust exercise to get to know our other group members. And yes Miss Parkinsins these groups ARE permanent until I change my mind, and that doesn't happen much. Okay we are going to be doing Trust Falls." she said over dramatically with a giant unsure smile on her face. "Wow. Don't everybody go celebrating now." she said dryly.

"Now Malfoy, since you aren't grouped with anybody you will be my test dummy. I mean example. You and I shall be showing the rest of the class what to do. Okay every body cross your wrist like this at your waste." she said crossing Malfoys wrist in front of him to show the rest of the class. "Then you bring your bound hands up to your chest like this." she said once again positioning a board Malfoys hands the right way. "Okay this will be the position you will be in when you fall, that way you don't let flailing arms hit your catcher. Now when you catch them you might want to bend like this to make catching easier. Okay Malfoy fall back and I'll catch you on the count of three." she said placing her trust clipboard down.

"Are you bloody mad?" he asked. "You'll drop me."

"No I wont. I'm a teacher I'm not allowed to drop you." she said causing everybody to laugh. "Trust me."

"There's no way. You can not hold my weight."

"Oh yeah because your such a muscle man." Miss Granger said.

All the Grifindors laughed at that remark. "Alright Miss Granger, that's quite enough. Now Malfoy watch." She said before dropping to the ground. She did ten pushups with ease before looking up from her position.

"Your so tinny. Of course ten pushups wont be a problem."

"Fine." she said before kicking her body up into a handstand. She then did a split and raised her chin before lowering herself onto her chest. She then pushed herself back up into a handstand using only her arm strength, before tipping her front foot to the floor and standing up wiping lose hairs out of her face. "You still don't think I can hold your weight?" she asked slightly vexed.

The entire class stood silently before Draco turned his back to her and crossed his arms like he was shown. "Okay." On the count of three he fell back and was successfully caught.

"Alright one person in a group will be doing it at a time, and will be caught by everybody in the group before moving on to the next person. Five points from your house if you drop anybody because if you do what you were told there should be no reason to drop them. Now of course there will be exceptions such as you truly try but can't hold their weight, that is the only exception." Jena said holding up her wand making matts appear. "Now everybody on the matts and begin. And remember I don't want any butts to hit the floor."

Every thing was going smoothly until it was Neville's turn to catch Blaise. When Blaise fell backwards Neville moved to catch him but slipped causing them both to topple over with Blaise on top. But the thing that caught every bodies attention was the erotic position they where in.

When Neville landed on his back both of his hands fell above his head with Zabini's left hand above is wrist. And because when they fell Blaise twisted around to face him Longbottom's right leg was in-between both of Blaise's leg who to keep himself from crushing the boy beneath him put most of his weight on his knees but supported his upper body with his right hand which happened to be placed on the bottom boys groin.

"Hey Zabini, I had my suspicions but I never thought that Longbottom was your type." Draco said mocking the young black boy.

Blaise pushed himself up onto his knees before turning his glare on Malfoy. "Shut it Malfoy or I'll do it for you."

"Hey everyone that's enough. Malfoy twenty points from Slitherin, try respecting your classmates. And Zabini another ten, don't be threatening people." she said writing notes on her clipboard. "And Mr. Longbottom I'm afraid I'll have to take five points since you dropped him."

"But it was my butt that hit the ground not his." Neville said hoping he wasn't going to get in trouble.

"Big as it is." Malfoy mumbled under his breath.

"Eh. True. Alright I guess I can't technical take points away. And Malfoy you will be losing the five points instead. It's called RESPECT. Ever heard of it. Alright, everybody back to the activity. Neville you might want to sit the rest of this activity out, and I'd like to speak with you after class. Oh Mr. Malfoy you will be running laps around the gym until I tell you to stop." she said turning her back to him.

"But I'll get my cloths all sweaty."

"That sucks." she said over her shoulder. "Why aren't your feet moving." holding the heel of her hand to her forehead and walked around watching as the groups went, muttering under her breath.

About ten minutes later everyone had finished the activity and she gathered them all in a circle. "Alright, for the first day I think everything went fairly well. A few bumps here and there but none the less a good day. So here's the layout for the year. We'll start of spending some time playing team and group games . Then about three quarters of the way through the year I plan to switch to doing activities that will take a lot of trust and dependency on others so that's why that will be at the end. These games will help you learn to work as teams and Malfoy,"she said pausing to watch him run for a moment. "Will be an alternate since he isn't in a group. That is if he doesn't have a heart attack from all this running I'm having him do." At that all the students laughed causing her to smile. "Alright good job you can all go early,"

All the students filed out of the gymnasium except for Neville who leaned up against the wall, and Malfoy who was still running.

"Alright Malfoy. You can come here." She said as he began to run over to her. When he got to her, he put his hands on his knees trying to steady his breathing. "Are you tired?" she asked, but before he could answer she continued. "I'm not tired. Why are you so tired?"

"I was just running laps for fifteen minutes Ma'am." he said looking up at her with a flushed face.

"Was it embarrassing? Me making you run like that in front of all your classmates?" He nodded. "Then how do you think Blaise and Neville felt. They were embarrassed enough without your little commentary. Ok stand up." she said pointing her wand at him. Within seconds he was free of sweat and was dismissed. He walked over to grab his bag and robes before heading out the door.

Jena motioned for Neville who met her half way.

"Mr. Longbottom. I foresee you having problems in this class." she said as he gulped. "You just... well you just don't seem to have the best coordination. But that can be helped."

"Miss Clark. You, me in the head masters office." said a cold voice who she immediately recognized as Snape.

"Just stop by my office every Friday before dinner, and I'll show you some exercises to help you. Okay." she continued seemingly ignoring the other Professor in the room. "No worries. You can go."

She walked over towards Severus looking over her notes. "It's PROFESSOR." she said not even looking up as she passed him.

"My mistake." he said as he turned and walked out the door behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) I think that's how you spell her name. I can't find my first book write now.

(2) I made him up. I just needed another person.

AN/ So I hope that wasn't too long or too short. If you like it so far, and even if you don't, please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Confrontation

Disclaimer: If i owned HP do you think i would have had Bills face ripped off. Don't think so.

Warning:I don't THINK there's anything bad in this chapter.

Chapter 3

IN THE HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

"Ah Jena, please, sit down." Dumbledor said indicated to a stuffed chair.

"Yes Headmaster." she said sitting while Severus cooly leaned against the chair beside hers. "So. Hee. You wanted to see me. I hope I'm not getting fired already." she said laughing.

"Oh of course not. I'd never fire a teacher on there first day. Second or third maybe, but not the first." he said but smile when he saw the nervus look on her face. "Actually. I was wondering how your first day went."

"It went better then expected."

"Good. Good. Now I did not tell you this because I didn't want to worry you but, I had Severus observe your class today."

"OH. Okay." she said a little nervus before muttering under her breath. "Of course it had to be the guy that hates me."

"What was that?" Dumbledor asked.

"Nothing."

"Alright then. Severus we would like to hear your evaluation." the headmaster said indicating for the other man in the room to begin.

"There is much to be desired." he said matter-of-a-factly. "I do not believe that she is ready to be a teacher. Her lesson plan for the day was practically nonexistent. And the activity they did, well I don't see haw that ties into muggle games. Further more she shows obvious favoritism to the Griffondors, while embarrassing the Slitherins, she coddles Mr. Longbottom, and her behavior, don't even ask me about that." he sneered.

"What?" Jena all but yelled. "What are you talking about." hopping out of her chair she tried her best to look Snape in the eye. (A challenge of course because of the size difference)

"Calm down. There is no reason to be so defensive."

"Well I wouldn't be defensive if he wasn't attacking everything I do. I was in no way favoring the Grifindors. In fact the only Slitherin I had a problem with was Malfoy. He lost points, and I don't think I was overly harsh on the amount." she said in her defense.

"But you forget about the fact that you also took points from Mr. Zabini and not from Mr. Longbottom."

Knowing that this was going to be an easy kill she smiled. "Mr. Zabini threatened a fellow student, and when you spend six years as an aurora you learn to take even the smallest threat seriously. And there was no reason to deduct points from Mr. Longbottom."

"Really well I find that hard to believe when you specifically said you would take points for what he did."

That got the headmasters attention. "Is that true?"

"Well yes, but... Because of a _technicality _I couldn't punish him.

"Technicality?" Snape sneered.

"Yes technicality. A noun that means detail, in case you didn't know what it was. And for your information I did not see Zabini's face or ass bounce off the floor. That was the little detail you obviously over looked." she said but she was far from finished.

"As for embarrassing the slitherins I believe that Malfoy did a better job of that then I did, which says a lot about your house. It can't even stick together. Then there is Mr. Longbottom. I'm sorry if I don't all but call him an incompetent idiot every five seconds. And if that is coddling then what do you call how you treat Malfoy. And what about my behavior."

"I am not the teacher in question here you are." he said sharply. "And the fact that you were showing of how flexible you are in front of a group of teenage boys."

"When did I do that might I ask?"

"When you did that split." he all but snarled.

"Taking things out of context must be a gift of yours because I have never met somebody who did it so well." she said with a sneer that could rival his. "And it was to prove that I would be strong enough to catch Malfoy. The only reason I had to split was to keep my balance."

Dumbledor seemed to ponder over the whole conversation. "Well is that all you have Severus?" he asked and was answered with a nod. "Hmm, well Professor Clark seemed to be able to successfully defend all your clams..."

But he was cut off before he could continue. "Actually professor I have a few notes about our dearest professor Snape. If you don't mind of course, I'd like to share them with you. First off he was very disrespectful to me, treating me like I'm still a student, refusing to recognize me as a teacher, interrupting me when I am talking to a student. Not to mention he seems to think in his class I am his servant." she said staring at the man of her desires. The desires to completely maim that is.

"Alright then continue." said the wise old head master.

"Good. Lets start off at the beginning shall we." she said smile at Severus. "Well first he gave me my duties in his class which were and I quote, ' You will sit there and be quite. Do not interfere. If in any circumstances, however unlikely that is, I should need your help I will ask for it. This class will be run my way and I don't want you to think that any changes will be made for you. And would like you to take another thought on your wardrobe.' and the only time he asked for my help was when he threw stacks of papers at me and said 'pass them out' and I stiiiiill don't see what is wrong with my outfit. He cut in when I was talking to Mr. Longbottom about extra help, wont call my professor, oh and here's the good one, he called me a 'Silly little girl.'"

"Well my dear, it may be challenging for some of the Professors here to not think of you as a student for a while. That will take some getting used to. I myself called you by your first name when you came in..."

"Not in front of my students though."

"Yes well like I said it may take sometime to get used to. And the rest you should talk to him about but I shall be a mediator."

"Head master, I do not need help in that class so to have her do something that I can fully handle would be a waste. And as for throwing papers 'at' her it was more throwing papers 'to' her. She just needs thicker skin."

"Thicker skin? You want to see how thick my skin can be?" she asked turning around and lifting her shirt so he could she multiple scars littering her back before she pulled her shirt down. "Now how thick would you like my skin to be?"

In all honesty it pained Severus to see her soft flesh marked like that. Not that he would let her know that.

"Well the fact that you let your emotions control your actions when someone hurts your feelings proves that you _ARE_ a silly little girl."

"It must be easy for someone like you, who has no emotions to get in the way of his actions, to say that. And I am a woman now not some child."

"Well you sure are acting rather juvenile. Just like the child you claim that you're not."

"Well if your going to treat me like a child then im going to act like one." she said slouching in her seat with her arms crossed and one foot under her.

"Oh and I believe I already explained your out fit problem to you. Now if you were to dress more conservative like myself then..."

"You want me to dress more like you?" she asked her mind coming up with a devious idea.

"Yes."

"Can do. Now that I let off a little steam I fell much better and am going to bed. Good night Headmaster, Professor." and with that she left the room with Severus close behind. At first she thought he was following her until she rememberd his room was right beside hers. Of course that left an opening for her to torture him. She shut her bedroom door and walked over to her C.D. player and turned on the most anoying song she had on full blast. Laughing she walked over and layed on her bed enjoying the music more then ever.

That small victory didn't last long thogh because a few moments later there was a benging on her door. With a sigh she walked over and opened the door only to see Professor Snape standing there.

"Yes Professor?" she asked innocently.

"Would you turn that blasted music off? I would like to rest for a while before dinner tonight." he said through gritted teeth.

Blinking once, twice, three times Jena smiled. There was no way she was going to make this easy for him. "Well you could always just put a silencing charm on your walls. That way I can listen to my music and you wont hear anything."

"I can't put a silencing charm up." he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I need to be able to hear if there are any disruptions in the halls. You will have to put up a silencing charm on your walls."

"Well proffeser Snape I'm not the one who has a problem with the sound so unless there is something that you don't want me to hear... Actually I don't think I want to hear what you do in your room at night. Consider the silancing charm in effect." And with that she shut the door in his face.

AN: Yeah I'm pretty sure this chapter sucked a little bit. Oh well, I'm sure the next one will be better.


	4. Of Black Cloaks and Butterflys

Chapter 4

THE NEXT MORNING

It was the first period of the day and she was already five minutes late. He couldn't stand

it. Dumbledor had made him except this girls help. But she wasn't being a lot of help if he was going to need to baby sit her and make sure that she was where she needed to be, when she needed to be. If she was a student he could have taken points off or given her a detention. Not like he could do that though because, now, she was a teacher and he has to treat her like an equal.

It was then that the doors suddenly slammed open allowing a person in billowing black robes to enter, in a fashion much like the one he often used. But this person looked nothing like him. This person had long, light hair that had been straightened, which feel past his shoulder blades. This person was also several inches shorter then him and had sparkling emerald eyes.

"Sorry I'm late professor, but you wouldn't believe how hard it was finding an outfit like this in my size. Anyway, I hope I didn't miss much." she said with a bright smile, yet again unlike him.

"No. You didn't. We were just beginning to review what we all learned last year. And I'd just like to say, how pleased I am that you could finally join us Professor." No doubt about it. You could hear the sarcasm, clear as day, dripping from his words.

"So, shall we continue with the reviewing?" She smiled and walked over to her 'desk'.

Oh, there was no way he was going to let her get off that easily. "Actually, I believe that we are through with the review. It's time to move on, and I have the perfect thing for this class. We will be creating a Patronus."

"But professor..." Mr. Potter drew the attention to himself not knowing that now really wasn't the best time. "Half of us already know how to. Some even have managed to have solid shapes."

"Yes Mr. Potter and I'm sure one of those people would be yourself. Now if your through showing off," and he turned to Jena "I would like to see Miss... Professor Clark conjure one. Would you be so kind as to demonstrate this to the class."

Oh that smirk. Right now she really just wanted to wipe it off his damn face. "Oh, I don't know. This is your class Professor, and I wouldn't want to intrude. I'm only here to assist you." She really didn't think she could name a person that took such joy in pissing her of. And like wise, she really couldn't help herself when it came to anoying him.

"Then by all means, please _ASSIST._"

'_Okay. Okay. Damn I wonder what's got his panties in a bunch. Oh yeah, that would be me. Ha ha. Serves him right.' _

Jena walked to the front of the classroom, wand held securely in hand, to demonstrate the Patronus Charm. Lifting her wand a thin white mist came out of the tip of her wand, causing several giggles. "Sorry. I'm a little out of practice." It was then that she saw the ever present smirk on Snape's face widen. "It's usually life or death when I do this, so this is a bit different." Taking a deep breath she raised her wand, once again, but this time a little butterfly came out the tip.

"A butterfly?" Leave it to Malfoy to say what Severus was thinking. Was this really the best an aroar could do.

"Careful Mr. Malfoy." Jena said as the butterfly landed on her outstretched finger. "You shouldn't underestimate the fact that small things can be very powerful." she said raising the butterfly to her lips as it dissipated into thin air. "Isn't that right professor?" She turned to Severus, blinking innocently at him.

"Be that as it may..." he turned irritatedly towards his desk to pick up his wand, before turning back to the class with a grim expression on his face. "You never said the incantation. That would be useful when teaching a charm to the students."

"Of course." she said as if she excepted his insult in a noble manner.

"The incantation would be..."

"_Expecto patrnum._" All she earned from that was a glare. "Sorry." she said meekly. "Just trying to correct my earlier mistake."

AFTER CLASS

"Miss Clark, how old are you?" Severus asked as the last student left the room.

Looking up from the paper she was reading she removed her glasses. "Well that's kind of rude. Don't cha think? And it's professor."

"You see, I find myself asking myself how old you are because I'm having problems believing you're a teacher. So please hummer me. How old are you?"

"I'm twenty-three. Is there a problem with my age?"

Throwing a grim look her way he continued. "Your age isn't the problem. The problem is your lack of ability to act your age. Today in class you showed a lack in common sense in interrupting a professor, being late for class because of your cloths, and not saying the incantation while teaching a charm to the students. Being a teacher isn't for everyone so I'm sure the headmaster would understand if you resigned. It's for the best."

"Are you done lecturing me now?" She was given a nod as an answer. "Good. Now for your information, I am not quitting. As much as you clearly hate me, your gonna need to deal with it. Cuz I'm here to stay." Gathering her things she headed to the door. "Oh and the next time you want me to do a demonstration for the class, I would appreciate a heads up before hand."

A/N:I know it sucked, but please don't flame. My poor fragile heart couldn't take it. JK. well i hope that if you've read this far you will continue to read. Oh and if you have any questions just ask no need to be afraid. I wont bite.

Ja Ne


	5. gym class is hell

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think i would be righting fanfics about it? NOOOOOOO.

Warning: A ickle bit of violence.

A/N: Yeah i finally am updating. I know it's been a while. Hayley and Mo are probably like, 'finally now you can read our stories.'

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks it seemed as though the tension between the two D.A.D.A teachers was worse then it was for the Slytherin and Gryffindor students. Almost everyone within the school walls had noticed it, but no body wanted to be the one to mention it to the teachers in question.

Professor Clark was standing in front of her first class of the day. It was her seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor class. She really had no idea why she had been lead to believe that these students couldn't get along. Sure she had noticed that in defense against the dark arts, among other places such as the great hall, they were clearly split. They never talked to each other, unless forced to by a teacher, or even acknowledged the presence of the other, aside from their insult throwing.

But inside her class they all got along fine, excluding a few squabbles here and there. She had heard Mr. Zabini give Mr. Longbottom some tips for making shots while playing four on four basket ball. If only the other teachers could see what was possible between these supposed rival houses.

"Alright everyone." Everyone's attention turned to her and all the side chatter quitted down. "You all did very well in the basket ball unit, but today we will be starting volleyball. Now for this you will all be put into new teams. But before I explain anything, I want four laps around the gym. What are you guys waiting for, start running." she said while smiling.

She went to the one side of the gym and placed her clip board on the floor. When she walked back to the center of the room, she noticed a dark figure at the door out of the corner of her eye. There was no question in her mind of who it was.

"Professor Snape," she said as she looked at all of her students in their gym cloths. "Why don't you come over and join us?"

The request seemed innocent enough, but when you are dealing with Jena Clark, even the most innocent request could mean you were in for a surprise, and he knew it. She was a clever girl when she was a student. A trait she, no doubt, has worked on so she could use it to it's full extent. He walked over to the group, eyeing the young teacher before him.

"So Professor," Jena said sweetly. "I assume that since you're here that means you don't have a class right now."

"That would be a correct assumption." he bit out, clearly annoyed that he had to deal with this.

"Good. Then would you mind helping out with demonstrations?" When she was given a weird look she elaborated on her previous statement. "Well you see, I usually have Mr. Malfoy help me demonstrate, but since you're here, I figured we could give him a break today. She said giving a smile.

Knowing that he had to agree, or risk looking bad in front of his students he agreed. He listened to the directions on how to 'bump' the ball, but when Jena tossed the ball to him it didn't go over so well. He hit the ball just like she had said, so when come back and hit him in the face, electing laughter from the students, it came as a bit of a shock.

Silencing all the laughter, Professor Clark walked over to see if the other professor was alright. Taking his face in her hands, she checked his nose to make sure that nothing was broken, but this only served to further enrage him. "Get your hands off me." he said yanking away from her.

Pulling back, Jena raised her hands in the air as a sign of mock surrender. "Okay. Sorry. I was just trying to make sure nothing was broken."

Turning to the class, he could see all the students looking at him, trying not to laugh. He was positive that she had done that on purpose. That thought was backed up by hearing her voice.

"So everyone, that was a perfect demonstration of what not to do." her voice seemed all to cheerful, but there was an undertone of being exhausted. "Can anyone tell me what he did wrong? Yes, Neville."

The dark haired boy lowered his hand as he quietly answered. "W-well. He swung his arms. He was supposed to use his legs."

"Exactly." Jena said smiling at the young boy. "Would you like to demonstrate for me?" She smiled again when he gave an uncertain nod. She tossed the ball to him, and when he hit it and it went up into the air, she congratulated him.

Throughout the class she had taught them all the different techniques that they would need for a game. With only minutes left she decided to let them pick there teams for the next class.

"Now everybody. If you remember, at the beginning of class I told you that you would be able to pick your groups. So I need a group of seven and a group of eight. Pick your teams." she headed back over to Snape before realizing that with him there, the teams would only be split up one way. "With one stipulation of course." she said fixing her mistake. "The teams have to be half and half. No Slytherin versus Griffindor."

There was quite a bit of moaning and complaining, but the class split up just like she told them to. She knew that there were two students that without a doubt would be on different teams. The two 7th. Year rivals, Draco Malfoy, and Harry Potter.

Satisfied with the class, she dismissed the students, wishing them a good day on their way out. Jena then walked over to the other professor in the room, who was standing against the wall, to ensure that he was really alright.

"Severus. Are you alright?" Despite whatever he thought, she really was concerned that he had hurt himself. That was the last thing she wanted. A wounded Snape on her hands.

Glaring at her, Severus straightened himself. "I am quite fine. No thanks to you."

Beginning to feel the tiredness, that she had been suffering from all day, take force, she gave the teacher before her a weak smile, and did something she never thought she would do. "Professor. May I ask you a small favor?" having already asked, there was no going back now, so she just finished. "Would you mind teaching our afternoon class alone? I'm beginning to feel a bit under the weather."

Taking note of how pale the woman before him looked, he figured that now was not the time to make snide remarks. "Very well." he said in an uncharacteristically gentle tone. "I will see you in the great hall for dinner then.

A/N: i hope this chapter wasn't too big of a disapointment. if you feel like it please review.


End file.
